overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Floor Guardian
Floor Guardians (階層守護者) are a group of NPCs who manage the defense of their own floors and have the highest authority of all NPCs in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. As the Supreme Being's elite chosen NPCs, the denizens of Nazarick show proper respect to the Floor Guardians for their immense authority and terrifying power. Background Floor Guardian's roles were similar to stage bosses of a dungeon. Each of them manages the defensive system of their own floor respectively. For that reason, all of them have the highest authority among the NPCs, and most of them (except Victim) are very powerful level 100 NPC. After the teleportation, they closely serve the guildmaster Ainz Ooal Gown. Now given more freedom and additional duties, they have been slowly gathering resources and monsters to strengthen Nazarick. Chronology The Undead King Arc Momonga, the last of Forty-One Supreme Beings, sensing a disturbing change in the state of the world summoned the Floor Guardians to the 6th Floor. At the Amphitheater, with the exception of Gargantua and Victim, the Floor Guardians had gathered. Here they submit their absolute loyalty to Momonga.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 2: Floor Guardians Later on, Momonga reintroduced himself to the Floor Guardians and the NPCs in the Throne Room as Ainz Ooal Gown, proclaiming it to be his new name from this moment forward. After the meeting came to an end, the Floor Guardians learned from Demiurge that Ainz dreams of conquering the New World and needs their help to accomplish that feat.Overlord Volume 01: Epilogue The Emissary of the King Arc With a plan in mind, Ainz Ooal Gown creates a Death Knight through his summoning magic and have it pay a visit to each of the Floor Guardian's domain about what their wishes and desires are. The undead does everything according to its master's command, visiting and arranging a meeting with every Floor Guardian; later reporting the details back to Ainz about their responses. Upon receiving their answers, Ainz came to the conclusion that all this time, he was the one who had been pushing himself too hard in earning their love and loyalty despite the NPCs already having gifts from their creators. Thus, he felt that anything he could try possibly giving them is considered useless anyways. In the end, Ainz decides to follow through with the last person on his survey which is Albedo, messaging the Overseer in regard to her room and learning that she does not have one but the Throne Room until now.Overlord Blu-ray 01 Special: The Emissary of the King The Bloody Valkyrie Arc During the rebellion of Shalltear Bloodfallen, the Floor Guardians gathered in the 10th Floor of Nazarick to discuss how to deal with the situation. After learning that Shalltear was possibly brainwashed by a World Item, Ainz opted to handle her himself. Aura and Mare, armed with World Items escorted Ainz to Shalltear's location and were ordered to contain the surrounding area. The other Guardians were ordered to remain in Nazarick, with Cocytus ensuring they did not come to their master's aid and disturb the battle.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 4: Before the Death Match After the battle against Shalltear ended with Ainz's victory, their master returns back to Nazarick and begin preparing the necessary funds for reviving the slain vampire. Upon getting revival successfully and freed from the World Item's mind-control, Shalltear was met with heavy criticisms each by one of her fellow Floor Guardians about what had been transpiring until now since her rebellion.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 5: PvN The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Floor Guardians convened in the throne chamber of Nazarick. Cocytus appeared before his master and his fellow Guardians to answer for his failure in annihilating the Lizardmen Alliance. The Floor Guardians witnessed Cocytus' plea to spare the lizardmen and proposed conquering them instead. With the persuasive argument from Demiurge the petition was accepted with the full support of the Guardians.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair The Two Leaders Arc To strengthen his bond with the Floor Guardians, Ainz invited Demiurge, Cocytus, and Mare to visit the Spa Resort In Nazarick. While the session was supposed to be a private one with the male Floor Guardians, Albedo had also planned a similar bonding session with Aura and Shalltear. The female Guardians' lewdness earned them the ire of the Lion Golem which attacked them in the women's section, prompting the men to aid them.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day in Nazarick The Dark Hero's Story Arc Whilst Ainz is completing a quest as an adventurer, the Floor Guardians hold a meeting to discuss what items they should request from their master as compensation. The idea was originally brought by Ainz, though the guardians were initially apprehensive of being rewarded for their efforts as it is their duty, but complied to figure out what they desire. Albedo makes a list of items they are interested in. Both Demiurge and Albedo shared a similar desire of obtaining new attires to wear. Meanwhile, Shalltear suggests procuring several humans to serve as their toys, foods, and so on. Additionally, Cocytus wishes to add any sort of weapons he can into his collection including the inferior ones as he wants them for the sake of keepsake. Among the other items they wish from Ainz, Shalltear and Albedo had even hope for a priced coupon which permits either of the two to sleep with their master.Overlord Volume 06 Special Drama CD: The Dark Hero's Story Arc Ainz Raises Money Arc The Floor Guardians are called to a meeting with their master Ainz Ooal Gown. During the meeting, when Ainz inquires about each of the Floor Guardians' desires. Ainz then gives each guardian three gold coins to be used as a salary. In the next meeting, Ainz is shocked to find that the guardians converted the gold into tools as they refused to spend it as it came from him. Ainz disappointed orders them to spend their money. The Floor Guardians are unable to determine what to buy, as none of the markets have anything they want. During the next meeting with Ainz, the Floor Guardians present their purchases to Ainz, which are mementos of Momon that they funded using his gold.Overlord II Blu-ray 01 Special: Ainz Raises Money Table Game to Understand Humans Arc At Ainz's request, several of the Floor Guardians are asked to play a table game as an exercise to better understand humans.Overlord Manga Volume 10: Table Game to Understand Humans Arc The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The Floor Guardians were in attendance in Ainz's throne room when the Imperial delegation from the Baharuth Empire arrived. After Ainz agreed to an alliance with Emperor Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix, the Guardians and their master convened for a private meeting. Demiurge proposed they form their own nation and name Ainz Ooal Gown their king. Cocytus then bequeath Ainz the title of Sorcerer King to mark the occasion.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words Strength It is obvious that the Floor Guardians (except Victim) have their own high combat ability, yet there are still other NPCs outside the group who're considered to be stronger than them in Nazarick. For example, the most powerful NPC of Nazarick is Rubedo, and it is confirmed that some Area Guardians like Guren, when optimized in battle, are stronger than relatively weak Floor Guardians. Among the Floor Guardians, Shalltear and Gargantua are considered as potential contenders of being likely called the strongest Floor Guardian. However, since Gargantua doesn't have a will of its own, Shalltear may hold that title in terms of intelligence. Mare is also another possible candidate who can compete for first and second place with her, following Sebas. According to both Shalltear and Cocytus, all the Floor Guardians were protected against ranged weapons, so they did not have to worry about sustaining damage from simple projectiles.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 5: The Freezing God Known Members Overseer Other Members Trivia * Floor Guardians have personal bodyguards, estimated to be level 75, to guard them when they travel outside of Nazarick. * Most servants over level 80 in the Great Tomb of Nazarick were direct subordinates of a Floor Guardian and those who were not, were few and far in between. * Similar to how nobles pride themselves with their bloodlines, Floor Guardians take pride and dignity to being personal creations of the Forty-One Supreme Beings. * According to Maruyama's conversation with an interviewer, there are going to be multiple countries in the middle of the continent and they will eventually make an alliance and fight against the Floor Guardians in a huge war. * Aura and Mare are the only known Floor Guardians to share guarding a floor, whereas every other floor usually only has a single Floor Guardian assigned to it. * Since neither Albedo nor Mare exist in the Web Novel, there are fewer Floor Guardians from that series in contrast to its Light Novel counterpart. References }} Gallery pl:Strażnicy Pięter Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Nazarick